


Running Out

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [18]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, a bit of a mind fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's running out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Out

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #291 – _Neat_.

'Hey – _hey_.' In Sam's head, he flinches away. In reality, he kneels with his hands bound, body hunched forward, head slumped against the ground, gagged and near senseless. A trickle of blood slowly winds its way out of him, tracing after the point of the blade, such a nice, neat cut – drip – _splash_ , one more drop, added to the pool. 'Ooo – this one looks nice. Let me just – mmm. Yes.'

Sam cringes, minutely, his tormentor's tongue flicking at his skin, catching the next drop of blood before it has a chance to escape. Before Sam finally runs out of time.


End file.
